Oboro
Oboro is the granddaughter of Ogen and therefore the rightful princess of the Iga Tsubagakure clan. She was engaged to Gennosuke Kouga and was one of the ten ninja picked by her grandmother to represent Iga in the battle against the Kouga. After the death of her grandmother Ogen, Oboro ascends to take leadership of the clan, but due to her passive demeanor soon finds her authority usurped by Tenzen Yakishiji. Appearance Oboro is a young woman with bright blue eyes and long eyelashes. She ties her long, hair back into a loose ponytail with some yellow cloth, but leaves the front in a fringe which reahes her eyebrows. She wears a purple kimono wich is tied with a red sash and also wears traditional sandals with tabi socks. As a child Oboro's eyes were much larger and her hair was tied into a ponytail at the top of her head. She also wore pink instead of the purple she wears as an adult. Biography Before the War As a child Oboro was cared for by Neeya and also got to know Akeginu, Koshirou Chikuma and Nenki Mino, who bounced her around with his hair. She was adopted by Ogen and selected to be her heir and is seen during Ogen's meeting with Tenzen Yakushiji. She was to young to understand he was against her selection as heir, instead she played with his hair. She was then taken to meet Hanzo the 2nd, which was were she first met Gennosuke and Danjou Kouga. She was taken outside with Gennosuke by Kyohachiro Hattori to prevent them from becoming bored. While outside she tries to convince Gennosuke that Iga is a lovely place, which she manages to do successfully. As she leaves she asks Neeya if she'll see Gennosuke again, to which she replies that she probably will. Years later Oboro is seen praying by Neeya's grave before being found by Akeginu, who takes her back to her room to fix her make-up for her upcoming meeting with Gennosuke. While she has her lipstick applied she develops hiccoughs, which causes her to panic. She wanders the halls of Iga and is jumped out on by Nenki and Rousai, but the fright she recieved didn't cure her of he hiccoughs. She again meets with Akeginu who gives her a drink, successfully curing her. Oboro then hears that Gennosuke has arrived and runs off to meet him, carrying the tea with her. She gets so nervous when she meets him that she trips and spills all the tea over Gennosuke. She is also seen in another flashback gathered with some of the other Iga ten. They hear a noise from the adjacent room and when Yashamaru opens it they see Ogen fixing her appearance in the mirror. The group are so shocked that they fall forward, breaking the doors in the process and leaving only Oboro and Akeginu left standing. After becoming engaged to Gennosuke, Oboro would frequently meet with him along their clan's borders to practice a Japanese fan dance which they planned to perform for the guests at their wedding. Personality Among the Iga, Princess Oboro is something of an oddity. Sweet natured with a gentle disposition she is also somewhat of a clutz. She is aware of her lack of talent as a ninja and often feels bad that she is letting her comrades down. Oboro also has an exremely passive demeanour which allows her authority and leadership status to be ususrped. She is also rather shy, especially around Gennosuke, and is prone to becoming nervous and anxious. Abilities Mystic Eyes: Oboro was born with "Mystic Eyes" which neutralize the techniques of any ninja that meets her gaze directly. Other than her eyes Oboro lacks any real talent for either martial arts or ninjutsu and is seen by many of her clansmen as a failure. Relationships Gennosuke Kouga Oboro fell deeply in love with Gennosuke when she met with him in Iga, immediately agreeing to the arranged marriage. While she knew it was for peace between the clans she viewed it as true love and became completely devoted to him. When Hanzo the 1st's treaty was broken she refused to fight against Gennosuke, even though she was the only one who could counter his ability. She sealed her eyes so as not to be used against him, killed Tenzen and even killed herself for him. Akeginu & Koshirou Oboro has known both Akeginu and Koshirou since they were children and views them as her sister and brother. They were the only two in Iga who never criticised any of her decisions and never spoke out against the marriage, even though they most likely were against it. Despite her bound with Koshirou she still plays a part in him being blinded, something that she is shown to feel bad about. After Akeginu's death she is shown crying, asking her to come back to her. Differences between Manga, Anime and Novel Versions Oboro in the anime is slightly more fatalistic, mature and down-to-earth than her manga incarnation. After learning of the Hattori Truce's nullification in the manga, Oboro decides that in order to show her regret to Gennosuke for her clan's actions, she will allow him to kill her and then wait for him in the afterlife. In contrast, Oboro in the anime is doubtful that Gennosuke would ever forgive her even if she allowed him to kill her, but accepted it as her fate due to the devotion she felt for him as well as the hope her sacrifice would move him to not seek any further retribution upon her clan. Oboro in the anime also tends to be somewhat more self-conscious of her shortcomings as a ninja than she is in the manga, where she's still aware of her lack of skill but angsts less about it. Additionally, while Gennosuke and Oboro first met in the anime when they were both children; in the manga they don't properly meet until adulthood, when Danjou and Gennosuke meet with Ogen and Oboro to discuss a possible marriage between them as a way to dispel the animosity between their two clans. In both versions, Oboro is so flustered upon meeting her future fiancé that she trips and winds up spilling a tray of hot tea right on Gennosuke's head. In the original novel; Oboro is described as having a face like the sun with large, round, mesmerizing eyes. Her personality is closer to the manga than the anime and comparatively speaking; receives noticeably less attention in the novel than either the manga or anime. However, her personality is somewhat different. When she discovers Jingorou attempting to kill Gennosuke while still in Tsubagakure, she nullifies his technique and kicks him off of the veranda to the ground. She threatens to kill Jingorou herself, but before she can, Oboro hears Akeginu's scream and leaves Jingorou behind. As with the manga and anime, Oboro lacks martial ability and her only skill is her mystic eyes. Her death in the novel is the same as in both the anime and manga. Appearance in Other Media Oboro is featured as a character in the 2005 live-action movie known as Shinobi: Heart Under Blade, being played by actress Yukie Nakama. Just like her anime and manga incarnations, she is physically weak and has rather poor kenjutsu skills. Instead of disabling other ninjas' abilities, her eyes sent a crippling pulse throughout the body of anyone who met her doujutsu, effectively mutilating them. Gradually she became less conflicted between her feelings for Gennosuke and her duty to the Iga. Following the deaths of all their comrades, during their last duel Gennosuke allows Oboro to kill him, in order to save their clans and keep their hope for peace. Later, when Ieyasu Tokugawa sent troops to destroy the Kouga and Iga villages, Oboro begs him to spare them, blinding herself as a proof of her sincerity. Ieyasu accepts, thus the villages are saved. Category:Iga Ninja